Blood Lust II - Within the Walls
by i-craft-ladders-fanfiction
Summary: Two months after the incident at the castle Yuuri finds himself in a sort of "homesick" depression until Yuri approaches him with the fear that somebody is stalking him. This time Yuuri is willing to return to the vampire clan for his protection and possibly for Victor. . . That is until Stefan comes around and ruins his plans. Sequel to Blood Lust!
1. Chapter 1

Yuuko called the Nishigori family and Yuuri to dinner. The triplets - who had Yuuri pinned to the ground in a dog-pile - are up and running towards the kitchen-dining area. Yuuri sat up from where he laid on the floor and adjusted his glasses before making his way to the food.

Yuuko was loading the triplet's plates up with their meal when Yuuri walked in. She gave him a smile as he took his usual spot around the table. Takeshi rubbed the top of his head as the older man came into the room. He picked up his plate and filled it with his dinner then returned to his seat. In all that time, Yuuri hadn't moved a muscle.

He hadn't been the same since returning back to the home. Yuuri was quiet, reserved, and dazed more than usual. It was like he needed to be instructed on what to do. Yuuri and the Nishigori's all noticed, but they've tried to look past it and understand that he had disappeared for four months so he was probably scarred for life. That wasn't all true. Technically.

What they don't know is the experience that he had while away. Yes, there were moments with the vampires that he'll never forget and had changed his mentality. Like when he was forced to marry Victor, or the war between the two clans. Although it made him wonder sometimes, how did the southern clan find out that Yuuri was living with vampires?

There were good times that he missed too. Hanging out with Phichit and Yuri, and the walk around the garden. He really did miss them, all of them, including Victor. The face of the master popped into Yuuri's mind and his heart raced. Why was that?

"Yuuri, don't you want any dinner?" Yuuko pulled him back into reality, causing Yuuri to jump a little in his seat. The triplets laughed at his reaction. Yuuko snapped them an angry glare which got them to shut up.

Yuuri stood up with his plate. "Yeah. . . I'm hungry." he put a little food on his plate then returned back to his place.

"That's all?" Takeshi asked. "Your appetite has been way low lately."

Yuuri shrugged. "I haven't wanted to eat a lot." not true.

"It's been like this for two months. Are you depressed?" he asked.

Yuuko reached over and felt Yuuri's forehead. "Are you sick? Hmm. . . you don't feel warm."

Yuuri swatted Yuuko's hand away. "I'm not depressed and I'm not sick. I've just been thinking."

"It's like you haven't stopped thinking since you came home." Yuuko pointed out. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing." Yuuri stood with his plate. "I'm going to eat in my room."

"Can we eat in our room, mom?" Yuuri heard the triplets ask on his way out.

"No! You eat with your family at the table!" Yuuko said back.

"But, Yuuri's family but he's not eating with us." Lutz pointed out.

Yuuri stopped in his tracks and cringed. His heart sank from his chest to his stomach. He really had become like family to them, hasn't he? Yuuri turned back to look at the triplets and gave them a sad smile. "I'm sorry, you three." he continued to his room.

Yuuri wondered who the kidnapping was rougher on, him or the Nishigori family. It's strange, really, one would think that Yuuri would be happy that he's back at home, but he never showed it if he really was. Like they wondered, Yuuri acted depressed, but that wasn't true. When he's depressed he overeats, never under eats. The Nishigori family should have known that much. Could he have been sick? No, he didn't feel physically ill. What was it that made Yuuri's personality change after coming home? These questions kept him up on most nights.

The next day the household pretended like last night didn't happen. Yuuri was woken up by Axel, Lutz, and Loop singing their good mornings at the doorway. They announced the breakfast Yuuko had prepared. Yuuri rolled out of bed and wished each girl a good morning with a hair tussle.

"Good morning, Yuuri." Yuuko greeted as Yuuri entered the kitchen.

"Morning." Yuuri yawned and stretched as he took his seat at the kitchen table. Takeshi was already at the table reading the newspaper, but he hadn't said anything to Yuuri yet that morning.

Yuuko sat down a plate of salmon and rice in front of Yuuri. Yuuri mumbled his thanks. The triplets ran in and jumped into their seats. Takeshi and Yuuko both greeted their children. Yuuko offered some salmon the Axel, Lutz, and Loop, and all three girls accepted it for breakfast.

Takeshi folded down the newspaper and sat it next to his food on the table. "And good morning to you too, Yuuri." he smiled warmly at the other man in the room. "What are your plans for today?"

Yuuri took a bite out of his salmon as he responded to Takeshi's question. "I'm going to Minako's for the afternoon."

"I see." Takeshi nodded. "I'm presuming you mean her ballet studio across town, correct?"

"Mhm. . ." he swallowed the food in his mouth. "I'll probably finish breakfast, get ready, then head over there immediately."

"Enjoy yourself, then. It's been quite awhile since you've went to Minako's." Yuuko chimed in as she gave each triplet their breakfast.

Yuuri nodded and gave her a small smile. "Trust me, I will."

Just as he said he would, Yuuri was on his way to Minako's after getting ready for the day. As he was making his way to the ballet studio, he had the sudden sensation of being watched by someone.

"I've felt this before." it was similar to the time that he was kidnapped just six months prior to today. He wondered if he was going to get kidnapped again today. Or maybe he was just delusional?

Yuuri stopped in his tracks and scoped out the streets around him. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He was near a little cafe that was a bit busy during the lunch rush. Maybe somebody there just happened to glance at him as he was walking past and he was just taking the feeling too far? If that was it, then he had nothing to worry about, right

Yuuri just couldn't shrug off the feeling, however, even after the cafe was out of sight. He made it all the way to Minako's without any trouble which did take some ease of the stalking feeling he was having.

He was happily greeted by Minako at the doorway to her ballet studio and she ushered him inside.

"It's been so long. . ." she started off with. "How have you been? Minus the whole kidnapping thing. . ."

Yuuri plastered on a smile and told her that everything had been fine. It didn't surprise him that she knew what happened to him six months ago. In such a small town, everyone probably had heard and was on lookout.

Yuri lingered in hiding as he followed Yuuri all the way back home. He had promised Victor that he will always check-up on Yuuri at least once a day and follow him if he were to go out. "I don't want anyone or anything hurting him while he's back home." were the master's instructions.

He had gotten used to the weird request as he'd take time out of his day to watch over the man he had promised to guard through everything he did. Today was a bit unusual, not only had he gone out, but Yuri had an eerie feeling that he wasn't the only one watching over Yuuri that day.

His suspicion had proven to be true when just as Yuuri turned a corner, Yuri noticed a hooded figure flee into the woods. Yuri called out to the person in the long black cloak. The figure never looked back at him, but he tensed, knowing that he was caught by Yuuri's bodyguard.

Yuri started after Yuuri, needing to catch back up to the man, but he kept looking back at the woods where the hooded person had disappeared to.

Yuuri was greeted at the doorway just as he came home by the entire Nishigori family. "Hi, Yuuri." Yuuri felt the awkward atmosphere this family left off as he stared back at them.

"What's going on here?" he narrowed his eyes at them.

"So while you were at Minako's we scheduled an appointment for you with a psychiatrist." Yuuko had informed him.

Yuuri thought he would faint right at the doorway. So they have taken everything to someone else now? Why do they think speaking to a professional would do any better? Nobody would believe him if he told the truth!


	2. Chapter 2

There it was again! That awkward feeling like he was being watched? Was it paranoia after that time he was out alone and was kidnapped? Maybe that was it all along? Yuuri had decided to just stick with that idea as he made his way to his first appointment that the Nishigoris had scheduled with a psychiatrist just a week ago. He just needs to get used to going out by himself again. It has been such a long time.

He sat in the waiting area for what almost felt like forever when a young woman walks out of the room and thanks the person on the other side of the door. "I'll see you the same time next week." she had said before walking past Yuuri and out the front door.

The other person in that room walks out. A short, stout, old man called his name and asked for Yuuri to follow him into his office.

"My name is Dr. Sakurai." he introduced with an extension of his arm for Yuuri to shake. He asked for Yuuri to take a seat on his couch which was made out of a very uncomfortable leather and sat next to an old globe that Yuuri accidentally bumped on his way to the seat (he had cursed under his breath).

Dr. Sakurai took a much comfier looking arm chair across from Yuuri and picked up the notepad and pen that he had left sitting on the arm. "It was your friend, Yuuko, who had referred you here today. Is that correct?" he asked Yuuri who nodded. "She told me that you had been kidnapped six months ago and hasn't been the same since your return home?"

Yuuri shrugged but also nodded. "I guess that's why I'm here?" he stated in the form of a question and added a wry chuckle at the end.

"I see. . ." Dr. Sakurai drawled out as he scratched something down on the notepad. "And how long have you been home?"

"Around two months I think?" Yuuri replied.

"Would you be willing to share with me the events during your kidnapping?"

Suddenly the room felt like a sauna as Yuuri cleared his throat and beads of sweat started forming around his hairline. That's where he draws the line. He can't share the truth to someone who will clearly thinks he's crazy and try to fix him or send him to a mental hospital. He didn't need neither one of those two options. He just needed to be left alone. Was that too hard to ask?

"I-I can't say." he responds with.

Dr. Sakurai gave Yuuri a sympathetic pout that looked like it had been rehearsed prior to their meeting. "I know certain things like this can be challenging to get out, but I know you'd feel better after telling someone. I'm a professional here to help you get over this traumatizing experie-"

"IT WASN'T TRAUMATIZING!" Yuuri snapped back, cutting off the doctor's statement.

Dr. Sakurai pursed his lips and nodded as he jotted another note down. "Denial." he said. "A lot of people go through denial. But the first step to recovering from a bad experience is to admit that it happened."

"BUT I'M NOT DENYING IT!"

"Hey, shh, lower your voice. There's no need to shout, I'm here to help you."

But Yuuri didn't want to stop shouting this "professional" clearly had no idea what he was talking about and doesn't understand the best worst thing that's ever happened to him. And he can't know without assuming that Yuuri was insane.

Yuuri stood up from the couch. "I'M FINE! THE NISHIGORIS DON'T UNDERSTAND! NOBODY DOES! THEY'RE NOT MY REAL-" Yuuri was waving his arms and making a scene in the small office until he got to that last part. He sat back down and in an almost inaudible whispered continued. "My real family." he sniffled as a few tears escaped and trickled down his cheek. "It almost felt like I started to become a part of their family but as it turns out they will never understand me like my parents and sister did. I could never tell them what happened the four months I was gone. I couldn't tell anyone, but maybe if my family was still alive I could tell them and even as crazy as I may have sounded to them, they would help me get through it.

"Don't get me wrong, I love the Nishigori family and everything they have done for me. I love taking care of the triplets and staying with them, but they aren't my real family. Family was just a title I started giving to them because I looked to them for support after my family died.

"And I think after my kidnapping I started seeing a relationship blossom like how it used to be with my parents and sister. A real family." of course he was talking about the clan, Yuri, Phichit, Chris. . . Victor. . . they felt more like a real family to Yuuri than the Nishigoris.

Yuuri stood back up. "I think I need to call it a session, Dr. Sakurai. I need to go home and let it mull over in my head for a little bit before I can come back and talk more about the real issue at hand."

Dr. Sakurai stood up too and they shook hands goodbye.

As he left the room Yuuri felt a little weight off his shoulders. He didn't need a professional, he was no help, but Yuuri did need somebody who he could talk to.

His mind was busy as he left the building that he didn't see the person waiting for him until they grabbed Yuuri's arm and stopped him. His breath hitched in sudden fear. Yuuri turned his head to look at the person who grabbed a hold of him. It was Yuri wearing the same black cloak he wore the day he kidnapped Yuuri.

"Yuuri." he forcefully turned the mortal around to face him. Yuri looked him up and down. "Are you hurt? Harmed? Oh please tell me you're okay!"

Yuuri pulled his arm from his bodyguard. "What are you doing?" he snapped through gritted teeth. "Of course I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?"

Yuri visibly sighed with relief just as Yuuri started backing away. "Good."

"W-What are you on about? Why are you here?"

"Master Victor would not leave you go unless he can know for sure that you will be alright." Yuri told him. "And I'm your assigned bodyguard."

"What the hell?!" Yuuri raises his voice. "I was set free! I'm an adult who doesn't need protected!"

He started backing away and turned to run as Yuri chased after him. "Yuuri listen!" his speed surpassed Yuuri's and he was able to grab Yuuri's arms and stop the man.

"Let me go! Let go of me!" Yuuri tried shoving the vampire off of him. "I thought I trusted you guys! How can I when you can-"

Yuri found Yuuri's and muffled his speech with his hand. "Do you realize that you're in danger?!" he growled into Yuuri's ear as the man struggled in Yuri's grip. "I saw somebody dressed like me! I think somebody from the south is still after you!"

Yuuri stopped fighting off his bodyguard. Yuri released his grip on Yuuri a little and Yuuri collapsed onto the sidewalk and started crying in his hands

"Where is it safe?" he murmured. "Where am I allowed to be free without fear of the southern clan coming to get me?"

"We thought it was here." Yuri shook his head sadly. "But now that they're out after you we must take you back. Master Victor's orders."

Yuuri let out a shuddered breath and shakily stood back up on his feet. With a sniffle and a nod he lead Yuri to the house.

"So what'll our story be? How long will I be gone?" Yuuri asked?

Yuri put a finger up to his chin in thought. "You came out of psychotherapy when I stopped you…" he hummed and continued. "That means you are seeking help mentally. Use your mental health as an excuse maybe?" It was the first idea that came to him. "As for how long: It's indeterminate. You can make it work right?"

Yuuri gave a wary nod, unsure if he could actually make it work or not.

They reach the Nishigori household. Yuuri asks his bodyguard to wait for him outside. Yuri nods and crosses his arms over his chest as he waits for the human to make his move.

Yuuri makes his way up to the doorstep of the house. He lets a slow, large breath in, turns the handle and opens the door. He calls for his friends as he steps inside and closes the door. They all come out to greet him with "How was it"s and "How did it go"s.

Yuuri raises a hand to silence the excited family before "answering" their questions.

"The doctor thinks it'd be best if I move out."

"WHAT?!" all the Nishigoris shouted in unison.

The triplets came running up to Yuuri and hugged his legs. "Yuuri, you can't go!" Axel protested.

"You belong here!" Lutz objected to.

"Where would you go anyways?" Loop added her complaint.

Yuuri had to continue with the lie. "The therapist thinks I need a quieter environment with less people around me. He said I cope better with my problems when very few people are around." he hoped he didn't sound to desperate for a cover-up story and that it sounded convincing.

Yuuko's mouth opened like she wanted to say something. In fact it was opening and closing in the slightest as she hesitated. "Where will you be staying at?" she ended up asking. Something told Yuuri that's not what she originally intended to say.

Yuuri rubbed a hand at the nape of his neck. "I had of us recent made a really good friend. He is currently living at an apartment by himself and he'd be willing to take me in for awhile." okay that sounded true. And it was partially true anyways.

Yuuko nodded and looked at her family standing next to her. Yuuri noticed the start of a few tears straying from her eyes. "Well I wish you well in your new life at this friend's apartment. I bet you should be leaving here shortly so I won't hold you back much longer."

Yuuri went to hug his best friend. They cried in each other's arms. He didn't want to leave but he started realizing at this moment that he might actually be happier with the clan. "He's waiting for me." Yuuri told her as they pulled apart. He gave Takeshi and the triplets each a hug. He actually felt a shuddered breath come from the male Nishigori which told Yuuri that Takeshi started crying. That was something he could never imagine the man to do.

Yuuri went back to the door. He tested a hand on the knob and began to push it down. He gave a look back at the family. "He has everything I need. I'll come back as frequently as I can and maybe pick up a few things but I do need to get going."

He opened the door and closed it back behind him as he stepped out of the house. He didn't take another look back as he walked away with Yuri.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**_ It's baaaaaack! Okay, some explanation for its longer than intended hiatus.

1) I started writing The Lady-in-Waiting (check it out if you're in the Miraculous Ladybug fandom)

2) I had writer's block. I had no idea exactly how I wanted to start this chapter, even with my chapter outlines

3) I lost my chapter outline. It's deleted. It's gone. I had the entire premise of this fic laid out and now it has vanished

4) More writer's block when I finally started this chapter. This was mostly from me trying to remember the direction this chapter was supposed to go in.

I apologize for this. I've been a bit upset but I decided that I can't keep you waiting for an update on my Blood Lust series. Hope you enjoy!

On a side note: AO3 had an early access to this fic since Fanfiction has been down and/or finicky. I prefer to update on both sites together but I didn't want to wait much longer in case it was going to be awhile for the servers to run again. I'm not keeping you from reading it any longer. But since AO3 got the update first I'll let you in on a little secret! I'm going to be updating all the chapters of part 1 because of all the errors so if you want an easier read of Blood Lust to maybe refresh your memory or just for fun then starting next update I'll be editing all the chapters one at a time!

Enjoy!

* * *

The long walk back to the castle felt just as tedious and tiring as Yuuri remembered when he was released. It was pitch black out by the time they had returned to the place Yuuri was held captive in for four months. Yuri pushed open the large double doors that brought them into the foyer of the South Wing Yuuri was dumped off at when he arrived the first time around.

The foyer was still just as clean and empty as he remembered it, save from a bloodstain on a corner wall that must've been from the fight where the Southern clan leader met his demise.

Phichit came jogging down the stairs and smiled when he saw Yuuri. Yuuri noticed a makeshift cast out of cloth wrapped around his left arm right away, causing him to cringe thinking about what might have happened to it.

"Yuuri!" Phichit exclaimed, running over to hug the mortal. "You're back! We've missed you!"

Yuuri wrapped his arms around his friend, immediately feeling a sense of relief to be back. He missed them too. Phichit hissed which caused Yuuri to pull away and ask what's wrong.

"Oh," Phichit slightly moved the covered arm to a more comfortable position, "I shattered my wrist while fighting a Southerner. I had ignored it for about a week, but it gradually got worse so I consulted one of the doctors we have here and she informed me what had happened. Since I waited so long without treatment my wrist is going to take a little longer to heal but I'm alright."

Yuuri felt bad for his friend, suddenly wondering how many other vampires were wounded protecting him and their clan. Phichit shattered a wrist… Victor nearly died… The memory of that night creeped up on Yuuri and he shuddered. He had tried to repress how truly horrific that night was for him.

"Phichit," Yuri spoke up, "is Yuuri's room prepared?"

Oh? Yuuri thought he was just going back to the master room. He should've realized that since he and Victor are no longer together he had to live in a common room. Yuuri shouldn't feel upset, but somehow he couldn't repress the emotion.

Phichit nodded. "I just finished. What great timing too!" he smiled and looked at Yuuri. "Would you like to go up there now?"

Yuuri's stomach rumbled and that's when he realized he hadn't eaten since breakfast that morning. "Actually, can I get something to eat first?"

"Of course." Phichit nodded.

Yuri excused himself to prepare Yuuri some food. As he started to walk away Yuuri asked Phichit how Victor was doing. Yuri stopped in his tracks and snapped his head around to glare at Phichit.

"Oh… Um… About that…" Phichit fidgeted and avoided all eye contact with the human. "Er... "

"He's doing well." Yuri interrupted Phichit. His eyes seemed like daggers piercing Phichit as he answered Yuuri's query. Phichit's eyes met Yuri's and it felt like they had a split second telepathic conversation. Phichit visibly gulped as Yuri's gaze pulled away from the other vampire's and he disappeared to the kitchen.

Phichit turned his attention back to Yuuri's and he plastered a fake smile on his face. "Master Victor's just fine. He's excited to have you back."

"Oh." Yuuri responded softly. He wanted to be happy, and deep down he was joyous that Victor was excited to be seeing him again, but that interaction was still at the surface. It confused Yuuri, infuriated him even. There was clearly something up that they weren't telling him and Yuri wanted to keep secret. He quirked an eyebrow at Phichit who started insisting they go sit in the dining room now. "Are you sure everything is fine." Yuuri tried to keep his cool and not lose it right then.

A small noise came from Phichit like he really wanted to tell Yuuri what's going on. Instead he closed his eyes, tilted his head, grinned even wider, and assured Yuuri that in fact everything was great! "Now let's get you sat down. Your legs must be sore from that hike here."

Yuuri wanted to protest and stand his ground, but his feet were really killing him and he did want to take a seat so he followed Phichit to the familiar dining hall that only housed a large mahogany dining table in the center.

Yuuri went for the foot of the table like he had been sat at since the first night. Phichit stopped him and instead guided him to a seat in the middle of the table. Once again Yuuri believed it was just because he's no longer betrothed to the master so it was not his place of seating.

"So how have you been feeling, Yuuri?" Phichit placed his unharmed arm on the table and leaned in as he asked Yuuri the question. "Were you glad to have gone home. I'm sorry we had to take you away again, but this time you had been given a heads up." Phichit chuckled, clearly trying to make lighthearted smalltalk.

Yuuri considered the question for a moment, looking up at the dim lighting the chandelier that hung above them let out as he came up with an appropriate response. He didn't want to immediately jump to telling Phichit he was kind of glad to be back, he didn't want to tell the vampire that had been depressed the past two months, and he definitely doesn't know how to say that he can't remember the last time he felt truly happy. "I'm… doing alright." Yuuri shrugged as he gave his answer. "I'm kind of worried right now with what Yuri told me. Is somebody really stalking me?"

Phichit shook his head, looking at the wood textures on the the table. "I'm afraid that it might be true. We can't be sure if what Yuri saw is really a Southern Clan member after you, but Master Victor wants you here where we can keep an eye on you while Chris investigates."

"Is Chris out again?" Yuuri asked. He was kind of hoping to see everyone from last time, that included Chris. He might not see the spy again for days, weeks, or even months if it was like the last time he went out.

"Master Victor had sent him out as soon as Yuri reported about the possible danger you're in."

Yuuri stopped thinking about the threat he was in. His mind fell back on Victor. Yuuri really was worried what could be going on with Victor. His curiosity kept coming back. What could they be keeping from him that had happened between the time he left and returned to the castle.

Yuri came out carrying a chicken rice bowl. Yuuri's stomach growled again with the aroma hitting his nose. He licked his lips as the food was sat in front of him. "Bon appetit." the food had distracted Yuuri's thoughts as he began digging into the meal Yuri had prepared for him. "Excuse me. I have to go tell Master Victor you made it back safely." Yuri squeaked out of the room.

Yuuri barely paid attention to the bodyguard as he disappeared. Phichit watched the mortal eat, trying to keep him company even without saying anything. Yuuri had gorged himself with the first helping and had considered asking for seconds. Phichit noticed the food disappear from the bowl and offered to give Yuuri some more. Yuuri nodded vigorously. The long walk on an empty stomach left him starving. He really appreciated the second helping.

Phichit brought another, but smaller, helping of the rice bowl and presented it to Yuuri who had started eating it at a slower pace. Yuuri hummed in delight as he took the first bite of seconds. "This is so good." he mumbled with his mouth stuffed with chicken and vegetables.

Phichit giggled. "I'm glad you're enjoying your meal. Would you like a drink while I'm still up?"

"Sure." Yuuri shrugged after he swallowed what was in his mouth.

Phichit walked back into the kitchen as Yuuri continued to eat and returned with a glass of red wine. There was a change in Phichit's expression as he sat back down next to Yuuri. He looked hesitant as he spoke up. "Yuuri… there is something I think you need to know about Master Victor." he started.

Yuuri knew there was something up. "Hmm?" he started drinking the wine Phichit handed him.

"He-"

"Yuuri!" the doors burst open, cutting off Phichit. Both members in the dining room looked up at who had entered, recognizing the voice right away.

Yuuri practically choked on his drink as he swallowed it. Standing in the doorway was Victor. It was the same Victor he had always known, holding hands with a tall man with dark hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm so glad you have returned. We will keep you safe here."

"Uh huh." Yuuri nodded, focussing instead entirely on the man next to the master. He had come to understand why Yuri had wanted to keep this a secret.

Phichit gave Yuuri a tight lipped smile and watched Yuuri stare at the man who had his hand linked with Victor's

"Oh, I suppose I should introduce myself. That's kind of why I came down here too." the man waved at Yuuri as he spoke. "My name is Stefan. I'm Victor's husband."


End file.
